Solid ink jet printing machines include printheads that include one or more ink-filled channels communicating at one end with an ink supply chamber or reservoir and having an orifice at the opposite end, commonly referred to as the nozzle. An energy generator, such as a piezo-electric transducer, is located within the channels near the nozzle to produce pressure pulses. Another type system, known as thermal ink jet or bubble jet, produces high velocity droplets by way of a heat generating resistor near the nozzle. Printing signals representing digital information originate an electric current pulse in a resistive layer within each ink passageway near the orifice or nozzle, causing the ink in the immediate vicinity to evaporate almost instantaneously and create a bubble.
Ink jet printheads typically require multiple layers of materials as part of their fabrication. Traditional methods use layers of gold plated stainless steel sheet metal with photo chemically etched features which are brazed together to form robust structures. However, with the continued drive to improve cost and performance, use of alternate materials and bonding processes are required. Polymer layers can replace certain sheet metal components and can be used to lower the cost of solid ink printheads, but most of these polymers do not work well with UV ink, which can degrade these materials or interfaces. What is needed is an improved printhead design that overcomes the problems with the conventional designs.